lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 112
Report #112 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Leech Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Will boost slightly as well as tie into deathmark. ? Problem: Given the recent changes to Amissio and the lack of a Nihilist envoy at the time, the drain increase for Celestines/Paladins has increased dramatically and left the Necromancers behind. For balance issues, Necromancers could use a small buff here, factoring in the fact that the manakill on the Nihilist side requires 50% mana drained and to be bound or paralyzed. This extra need for an affliction causes one to have to web at around 50% mana or far below, hope they don't writhe out and hope that they can't contort or cure before you regain eq to wrack if you are solo, or trying to manage a web ontop of it in the midst of spammy group combat where you can't see who is bound while just barely outpacing mana healing. I believe that increasing it just abit would be the best step for balanced combat manakilling and making it a more viable option for Guardians rather than soullessing everytime. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: 3% increase to leech 0 R: 0 Solution #2: +150 per drain. This would make leech function as a seperate skill entirely focusing on draining a base damage instead of a percentage like amissio. This clearly defines the role of leech instead of making it a copycat version of another skill. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Giving an addition benefit to deathmark to increase mana drain of leech as deathmark increases. Fixing it so that leech does give additional deathmarks as was assumingly intended. This could operate under the formula of +.5% per level (1 deathmark means .5% more, 2 means 1%, and so on) The increased drain reflects the binding of the soul to the necromancer's mark and the added drain gives more vialibity to the usage of deathmark and the difficulty of building a mark and keeping it mantained justifies the deathmark. Player Comments: ---on 1/2 @ 01:45 writes: Question...isn't Amissio in the base skillset of Rituals and not Sacraments? So the buff there wouldn't only affect just the Celestian side of things, but both sides as well, since both Sacraments and Necromancy users have the option of using Amissio? Unless I'm missing something, that is. ---on 1/2 @ 04:01 writes: Yeah Amissio's in rituals, so I can't see the rationale that somehow Nihilist manadrain is behind. ---on 1/2 @ 09:20 writes: Yes, it is in rituals and both classes have access to it. But for an RP sense (I personally would never use amissio when I am a necromancer just for a combat buff, just like I wouldn't use vitae ever), and for a logical sense in skillsets (leech comes at expert necromancy which is far beyond apprentice or capable rank amissio). Right now with the formulas, they are essentially equal and you are handing novice sacrament users the same might as a necromancer using leech. Also, as stated before the formulas should not be so close as they are when we are required the extra affliction having bound/paralyzed. I am asking a small buff to make up for this discrepancy in requirements and to give a skill which requires much more lessons (so in theory should be more powerful) a little bit more weight so we are on equal ground. ---on 1/2 @ 12:02 writes: But doesn't Leech not only contribute to the mana-draining bit, but also helps to build the DeathMark if used instead of Amissio? So though the skill might come later than Amissio for more lessons, it also contributes more to other skills of Necromancy, no? ---on 1/2 @ 12:03 writes: Leech does not add to deathmark. ---on 1/2 @ 12:04 writes: Also, the reason it requires web is because it's 5p less power than absolve/toadcurse, and doesn't cost power if it fails (IIRC). So you can't use that difference as a reason for other upgrads unless you think celestines deserve them too. That said, there is something to be said for having leech do something amissio doesn't...maybe something less significant than another direct mana loss boost, though. ---on 1/2 @ 12:04 writes: Excuse me, 5p total, 3p less. ---on 1/2 @ 12:06 writes: Mind, I've nothing against Leech tweaking, but if Leech isn't contributing to DeathMark stacking (which I could swear it's supposed to do since I think Charune said all Necro abilities end up building this Mark up), then shouldn't that be fixed? ---on 1/2 @ 12:14 writes: Leech would be useless stacking deathmark as its not building up anything to the final kill. I am totally fine with the other methods of building deathmark as thats not really the problem. The problem is that an effective manakill is harder with the set conditions of 50% mana and webbed, and while yours does cost more power (because its easier) that does not change the fact its still not viable to attempt a manakill on most targets for the outsipping/writhing out problems that I have already stated. This also does not explain why an unspec'd ritual user can drain the exact amount of mana as a spec'd necromancer user. Those envoys who have fought me know that manakill will unless you almost never be a problem from me especially if you are a Demigod with a huge manabank. I am asking for a small buff, 3% is 150 extra at 5000 mana. ---on 1/2 @ 12:19 writes: -unless you above there*. Was going to add a silly comment but stopped. ---on 1/3 @ 11:47 writes: I added additional solutions to differentiate the skill from the others. Solution 3 is the favored solution. ---on 1/11 @ 05:45 writes: This seems more of a wishlist change than fixing any imbalance. Necromancy users have access to both amissio and leech already so there is already benefit derived from the amissio update. Add to this fact that the extra restrictions to necromancy wrack kills (paralysis or entanglement) are trivial, at best, with the introduction of beasts casting web, I do not think this suggestion to leech to siphon more mana is necessary at all. ---on 1/13 @ 17:53 writes: Don't know how needed this is, but solution 2 looks good. Allows Necros two abilities to choose between depending on opponent.